Forum:Layout-Änderung am 17.06.2008 (Monaco-Skin, mehr Werbung)
Hallo MA/de, ich will euch hiermit nur kurz über eine bevorstehende Änderung des MA-Layouts informieren. Wikia hat beschlossen, dass zur Finanzierung des laufenden Betriebs größere Werbeflächen im Artikelraum notwendig sind, und dasss ausserdem ein neues Standard-Layout von allen Wikis genutzt werden soll ("Monaco-Skin"). Diese Änderung wird beginnend mit dem 17.06. eingeführt, deswegen sind wird gerade etwas in Zeitnot... Mehr darüber könnt ihr im englischen Ten Forward lesen (en:Forum:Wikia's New Style), dort ist unter anderem die Original-Veröffentlichung von Wikia verlinkt. Wir haben im kleinen Kreis schon mal MA/eo genutzt, um ein MA-artiges Layout für diesen neuen Skin anzufertigen - schaut es euch mal an, und hinterlasst ggf. Kommentare hier oder im englischen Forum. Grundsätzlich gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder kopiert ihr euch die CSS-Dateien von MA/eo und verändert sie nach euren Vorstellungen - oder, und das wäre mir lieber, ihr beteiligt euch mit euren eventuell vorhandenen Änderungs- und Ergänzungswünschen an der bestehenden Diskussion, so dass wir schliesslich ein gemeinsames neues Layout erhalten können. Nebenbei angemerkt: Für euch selbst könnt ihr auch weiterhin das alte Layout von MA nutzen - neue Benutzer und nicht angemeldete Besucher werden aber grundsätzlich das Neue zu sehen bekommen, deswegen ist es schon wichtig, dass das auch "passend" aussieht. -- Cid Highwind 18:55, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich find das neue Layout sieht ja schrecklich aus, ok ich weiß die Werbung finanziert unsere Seiten mit aber muss das sein, dass sogar Werbung in den Artikeln steht hoffe nur das sowas nicht in der deutschen MA gemacht wird. --Klossi 20:30, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Wenn Werbung sogar im Artikel steht, dann ist das echt nicht schön. Das schreckt viele von der Nutzung ab.--Tobi72 20:33, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Mich stört auch ganz besonders die Platzierung der Werbung, bis jetzt scheinen wir davon verschont zu bleiben, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch.--Bravomike 20:39, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Optisch finde ich es eigentlich recht schön und durch die (trotzdem ein wenig zu groß geratenen - Die Hälfte würde es auch tun) Schaltflächen auch übersichtlich. Die roten Titelleisten sind grundsätzlich auch ansehbar, jedoch etwas zu breit für meinen Geschmack. Navigation scheint durch die Flyouts relativ einfach zu handhaben. Was mich allerdings schon beim Öffnen gestört hat, sind auch die Werbeblöcke. Wenn man sie wenigstens unterhalb des Artikels unter den Kategorien einfügen könnte, denke ich, wäre das ein Kompromiss. Gerade das "einfache" jetzige Layout hat mir besser gefallen als alle Anderen, die zur Verfügung stehen, daher habe ich es auch beim Standard belassen. Ich will ja nicht als Meckerer gelten, aber warum steht einmal in der Sidebar und einmal im Top das man angemeldet ist? Ich würde behaupten wollen, dass die obere Leiste (wie bisher) vollkommen ausreicht (zumal wegen des "Mehr"-Buttons). Die "letzten Aktivitäten" in der Sidebar sind ja ganz hilfreich, jedoch für die MA/en und MA/de irgendwie unnötig da hier wesentlich mehr als zwei Änderungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschehen und somit relativ sinnlos für ihren eigentlichen Zweck sind. Letztendlich bleibt es jedoch zu klären inwieweit die Seiten der einzelnen MA's getrennt voneinander (trotzdem) angepasst werden dürfen/können?! --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:25, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Mal eine ganz blöde Frage: Wo sind in der neuen Skin eigentlich die Interwikilinks? Ich kann sie nicht finden. Vergessen?--Bravomike 10:39, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Die Interwiki-Links befinden sich in der linken Menüspalte in der letzten Box. Es wurde schon darauf hingewiesen, dass für diese Links eine einfach Liste besser geeignet wäre als ein Drop-Down-Menü (wegen der Möglichkeit, mit "Mittel-Klick" die andere Sprachversion in einem neuen Fenster zu öffnen). Daran wird evtl. noch gearbeitet. Ansonsten, und ohne, dass ich euch irgendwie an den Karren fahren will - diese Diskussion geht etwas am Thema vorbei. Werbung wird in MA/en genau so auftauchen, wie in jedem anderen Wikia-Wiki auch. Der Standard-Skin wird Monaco werden. Natürlich könnt ihr euch über die Werbung beschweren und Änderungsvorschläge für den allgemeinen Skin machen - dafür ist dieses Forum aber denkbar ungeeignet, weil der Adressat hier wohl nicht unbedingt reinschaut. Da wären die im englischen Forum verlinkten Seiten von Wikia wohl besser geeignet. Die Frage hier sollte also besser sein - wie modifizieren wir den neuen Skin möglichst schnell so, dass der Erkennungswert von MA erhalten bleibt? Und, braucht MA/de da einen Sonderweg, anstatt mit den anderen Sprachversionen auf eine gemeinsame Linie zu kommen (die momentan auf MA/en und /eo genutzte Modifikation wird demnächst auch auf die kleineren MA-Versionen übertragen, die auch bislang keine eigenen Änderungen gegenüber dem "Standard"-Skin hatten)? Und wenn ein Sonderweg für nötig gehalten wird, warum? -- Cid Highwind 11:38, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, jetzt seh ich, danke. :::Ich kann leider nicht viel dazu beitragen, weil ich nicht viel Ahnung von dieser ganzen Layout-Geschichte habe. Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass da eh nicht viel zu machen ist, außer vielleicht die Farben anpassen usw., an den entscheidenden Punkten (insbesondere der Werbeplatzierung) kann man ja eh nichts ändern. :::Prinzipiell bin ich schon dafür, dass die MA-Versionen auch möglichst ähnlich aussehen, und sobald die neue Skin dann bei uns kommt werden wir wohl der MA/en folgen. Aber wie gesagt, ich kann leider absolut nichts Konstruktives dazu beisteuern, dieses neu MA-Einheitslayout zu gestalten, wäre schön, wenn das ein anderer tun könnte.--Bravomike 12:02, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Um noch mal ein paar "ungestellte" Fragen zu beantworten: ;Wann kommt der neue Skin?: Für die momentan laufende Übergangszeit entscheiden wir da noch selbst. Wenn es gewünscht wird, kann ein Admin den Skin sofort auf das neue Monaco-Design umstellen. Wenn nicht können wir hier für den Moment noch bei Monobook bleiben - das ist dann aber auch nur eine Frage der Zeit (eher "Tage" als "Wochen") bis die Umstellung des Standards erfolgt. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es besser, dann auch vorbereitet zu sein, deswegen haben wir das bei MA/en schon erledigt. ;Was sind überhaupt die Unterschiede?: Im Monobook-Skin benutzt MA/de leicht andere Grautöne als MA/en (und m.W. fast alle anderen MAs). Das ist noch das Farbschema aus den Anfangstagen von MA. Ansonsten gibt es unterschiedliche Seitenelemente, die natürlich nicht hier zugunsten der MA/en-Elemente aufgegeben werden sollen und müssen. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es sicher auch einige Layout-Elemente, die geändert wurden nicht weil ein großer Sinn dahinter steckt, sondern einfach nur, damit irgendwas "anders" ist. ;Was könnte geändert werden?: Am einfachsten alle Farben, genauso Ausrichtung und Breiten von einzelnen Seitenelementen (z.B. gehen wir bei MA/en gerade dazu über, dass die "Sidebars", also die Infobox im Artikel, die gleiche Breite wie die Werbung hat). Schwieriger wird es bei Änderungen, die auch die Bereiche ausserhalb des Inhaltsbereichs betreffen. Hier sollte dann meiner Meinung nach aber halt auch immer überdacht werden: "Warum muss dieses oder jenes Element anders aussehen als bei MA/en?"... und wenn es einen sinnvollen Grund dafür gibt: "Können wir das gemeinsam mit den anderen Sprachversionen vereinheitlichen?". Grundsätzlich, wenn es gewünscht wird, könnte ich das momentane Layout von MA/en hierher kopieren und aktivieren, und dann können wir weiterdiskutieren, was an Änderungen nötig ist. -- Cid Highwind 12:21, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Kenne mich mit dem Layout nich wirklich aus. Da kann sicher am Besten und als letzter noch verbliebener Shisma helfen. Und dich sehe eigentlich nicht wirklich mehr Werbung, sondern nur Werbung an ungünstigster Stelle, nämlich dort, wo sie nicht sinnvoll ist: Im Artikel. Aber wie du schon sagst, da wird man nichts machen können.--Tobi72 14:35, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Gut das wir das neue Layout nicht haben iche durch die Werbung werden sogar die Bilder in die Textabschnitte hineingeschoben und man kann ja da gar nicht mehr die Inhalte lesen. Wie hier zB en:Spot. --Klossi 13:52, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Vor allem kann auch so etwas wie hier passieren: en:Second Fleet. Da fangen die Bilder auf Grund der Werden die Bilder durch die Werbung so weit nach unten verschoben, dass der Text schon fast zu Ende ist, bis das erste Bild kommt. Darunter kommt dann jede Menge leerraum. Nur viel Hoffnung mache ich mir nicht, dass wir da verschohnt werden. Das wird auch hier kommen... Und heißt viel, viel Arbeit.--Tobi72 14:09, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Änderungswünsche am CSS so, was meint ihr? sollten noch etwas an dem skin geändert werden? also Schiftfarben, Schriftgrößen, größen von fenstern, rahmen, hintergrundfarben, textformatierungen usw. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:22, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe nach Absprache mit Shisma die neue Datei Mediawiki:Monaco.css angelegt, sowie die bereits bestehende Datei Mediawiki:Common.css mit dem Inhalt aus MA/eo aktualisiert. Dabei habe ich versucht, MA/de-eigene Formate nicht zu löschen, sondern ans Ende zu stellen. Wenn ihr neue Formate erzeugt wäre es gut, die auch dort anzufügen, dann kann man besser sehen, was vielleicht in die anderen Versionen übertragen werden könnte. :Ein Problem ist dabei aufgetaucht. Einige eurer Formate stehen in der Datei Mediawiki:Monobook.css, werden also nur bei Nutzung des alten Skins überhaupt geladen. Damit dies in allen Skins passiert, müssten die jeweiligen Inhalte nach Common.css verschoben werden (einiges ist gerade doppelt vorhanden, habe ich schon gesehen). :Ansonsten bin ich gerne zu weiteren Diskussionen über gemeinsame Formate bereit... :) -- Cid Highwind 15:29, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Eine Änderung, zu der wir uns bei MA/en entschlossen haben, ist die Verbreiterung der "Sidebars" (also die Informationskästen am rechten Rand) auf 300px. Damit sind sie exakt so breit wie die Werbung darüber, was den Lesefluss des Artikels etwas verbessert. Wenn ihr das so beibehalten wollt, müsstet ihr natürlich noch die dort genutzten Bilder auf die passende Größe ändern. :Wir haben dazu eine Hilfsvorlage angelegt, die wir in den Sidebars nutzen. Sie skaliert ein Bild auf 292px, wodurch es exakt in die Breite passt: en:Template:Sidebar image - Benutzung als . Könnt ihr euch u.U. kopieren und auch hier nutzen. -- Cid Highwind 15:36, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich würde mir eine Änderung der weiter oben von mir angesprochenen Punkte wünschen - natürlich nur wenns geht. Aber ich denke das es der Optik dienlicher wäre?! --HeatPoint | discuss | 17:14, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::PS: Noch etwas ist mir aufgefallen z.B. auf der Seite werden die Vorlagen für "unvollständige Episode", "Danke fürs Editieren..." und "Dialogzitate" nicht richtig dargestellt. Vielleicht könnte das auch noch behoben werden?--HeatPoint | discuss | 17:24, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Können wir die Hintergrundwarbe so halten wie es ursprünglich in der alten Version war, wenn es geht halt nicht so dunkelgrau wie in der neuen Version. Nur Schade das wir jetzt auch die Werbung in den Artikeln haben von mir aus kann MA komplett aus Werbung bestehen nur nicht in den Artikel worauf es eigentlich bei MA ankommt. --Klossi 17:39, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das schlimme dabei ist, dass es die Statuskästen in den Artikel drückt und daduch bei allen Artikeln dafür sorgt, dass die Formatierung im Eimer ist. Es wird Jahre dauern bis das angepasst ist. Zudem passiert bei den Dialogzitaten auch schreckliches. Die "Handlungen" wie z.B. X zu Y, die immer kursiv waren, sind nun nicht mehr kursiv. Dafür sind die Personen nicht mehr Fett, aber kursiv. Und das, was gesprochen wird, ist nun kursiv, aber in einer anderen Schriftart als die Person, die etwas sagt. Und auf der Hauptseite sind alle Rahmen weg. Wir müssen das alles überarbeiten... Das ist nur, was mir innerhalb von 3 Minuten aufgefallen ist.--Tobi72 18:05, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Und wenn schon Werbung im Artikel, warum kann man die nicht so wie auf der Hauptseite formatieren, dass die Artikel komplett und nicht nur an einer Seite nach unten gedrückt wird?--Tobi72 18:07, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Also noch was. Viele Rahmen um Kästen (wie unvollständige Episode) sind verschwunden. Aber z.B. bei "in Arbeit" nicht. Dabei ist mir was aufgefallen. Wenn man ein In Arbeit setzt, wird das Feld so groß wie die Werbung und der ganze Text nach unten gedrückt. Ist es möglich, die Sidebar so anzupassen, dass sie neben der Werbung steht? So wie hier das In Arbeit Schild, halt nur mit dem Sidebar-Text drin? Dann ist das sicher etwas angenehmer zu lesen und etwas schöner verteilt... Nicht so unter der Werbung.--Tobi72 18:25, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Wie schon oben beschrieben liegen die meisten dieser Formatierungsfehler ganz einfach daran, dass bei Nutzung des Monaco-Skins natürlich die Datei mit Formatierungsanweisungen speziell für Monobook nicht geladen wird. Diese Datei enthält bei euch aber jede Menge Anweisungen, die in jedem Skin gelten sollten (und daher eigentlich nach Mediawiki:Common.css gehören). Sobald diese Anweisungen dorthin verschoben sind, klappt es auch wieder mit Kästchen und Zitaten. :) :Daran könnt ihr euch gerne versuchen, vielleicht kennt sich ja doch jemand mit den Anweisungen aus? Ansonsten werde ich das wohl tun, kann das aufgrund anderer Verpflichtungen aber frühestens ab Sonntag erledigen. Für den Moment habe ich den Skin hier noch einmal zurückgestellt (solange das noch geht). -- Cid Highwind 21:37, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Also so wie es jetzt ist gefällt es mir noch immer am besten ;)--Klossi 21:40, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Mir auch, aber wie lange wird es so bleiben? Und Cid, ich kenne mich damit nicht aus, deshalb muss es jemand anderes anpassen... Mach ruhig, wenn es so weit ist.--Tobi72 07:51, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ich würde gerne folgende Änderung eintragen: blockquote{ background-color:#444444; padding:1em; } wir benutzen das blockquote tag sehr häufig. z.B. in Vorlage:Logbuch zum beispiel. außerdem gibt es eine menge Formatierungen die mit der Vorlage:Dialogzitat zu tun haben. Diese müsste mit der Einführung von HTML5 vieleicht geändert werden. .dialogzitat q { font-style:normal; } q:lang(de), .episode { quotes:"„" "”" "‚" "’"; } .dialogzitat cite { font-style:normal; font-weight:bold; } diese formatierungen sollten übernommen werden, oder von mir aus auch auf den neuen skinangepasst werden--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:07, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Wie geschrieben, ich verschiebe dann in den nächsten Tagen (je nach Zeit) mal einiges von einer in die andere Datei, so dass wir irgendwann zu dem Punkt kommen, dass die jetzt bestehende Formatierung auch unter Monaco gegeben ist. Danach ist es meine Top-Priorität, die unterschiedlichen CSS-Dateien so zu vereinheitlichen, dass ich nicht nach jeder Änderung 12-fache Arbeit reinstecken muss, damit es überall läuft. ;) :"Minimalforderung" von meiner Seite wäre in dem Sinne also, dass die "einheitliche" von der "de-spezifischen" Formatierung räumlich so getrennt ist, dass ich per Copy-Paste Änderungen einfach rüberkopieren kann. Idealerweise sogar automatisch, da habe ich schon ein paar Ideen. -- Cid Highwind 10:40, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Schriftfarbe für Infoseite Was mir noch aufgefallen ist, dass wenn man einen noch nicht existierenden Artikel in die Adressleiste des Browsers eingibt und daraufhin die Infoseite :Dieser Artikel existiert momentan leider noch nicht. :Du hast nun folgende Optionen: :* Suche nach XYZ in anderen Artikeln. :* Artikeltitel mit ähnlicher Schreibweise im alphabetischen Index. :* Erstelle einen Artikel unter diesem Titel (Anleitung) :Ist der Artikel verschwunden? :* Durchsuche unser Lösch-Logbuch nach bereits gelöschten Versionen. erscheint, ist der komplette Text schwarz und man kann ihn kaum erkennen. Wenn möglich, bitte auf Weis umstellen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:24, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :ich habs geendert :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super, thx! ;) --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 13:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen / "Fehler" im Skin? Mir ist sehr negativ aufgefallen, dass einige Vorlagen, wie z.B. Vorlage:VOYStaffeln oder auch eine von mir persönlich angelegte Vorlage für meine Benutzerseite nicht mehr korrekt funktionieren. Dies scheint bei allen Vorlagen der Fall zu sein, die mit einer Tabelle der Klasse "nav" formatiert sind. Ich, der ich nicht so viel Ahnung davon habe, frage mich jetzt: Müssen alle Vorlagen auf umgestellt werden? So habe ich das Problem zumindest bei meiner persönlichen Vorlage gelöst. Weiter ist (zumindest bei mir), wenn ich eine x-beliebige Seite bearbeite, der komplette linke Bereich, also sämtliche Navigationswerkzeuge inklusive des MA-Logos verschwunden. Wenn ich über dem Bearbeitungsfenster auf "Volle Breite" und dann auf "Normale Breite" klicke, ist alles wieder normal, mit sämtlichen Seitenleisten. Zur Veranschaulichung, so sieht das bei mir aus: thumb|300px Lässt sich da was machen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:01, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::also, ich habe über dem textfeld einen button "Bearbeitungs-Tipps ausblenden". wenn man da drauf klick, hat man die ganz normale seitenleiste wieder--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:08, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::zu dien class="nav"-Objekten, eigentlich ist es nicht nötig das alles um zu stellen, aber es währe sinnvoll.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:14, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was heißt nicht nötig? So, wie es jetzt ist, funktioniert es doch nicht, oder? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 20:26, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Schriftart der Seite Spezial:Spezialseiten Auf der o. g. Seite sind die Abschnittsüberschriften anders formatiert: Hellgelbe Schrift auf hellgrauem Grund - sehr schwer zu erkennen. Ließe sich das bitte ändern? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:34, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :hab einfach die Hintergrundfarbe raus genommen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:00, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Perfekt, thx. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:02, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Image Vorlage Ich habe von MA/en die Vorlage:Sidebar Image kopiert, zur Testphase hier eingefügt und für MA/de abgeändert. Ich sehe das sinnvoll an, damit die Bilder in den Sidebars einheitlich sind und die Bilder schneller auf Änderungen am Layout reagieren. Der einzige Nachteil: Es bedarf das hinzufügen der Vorlage in die einzelnen Seiten der Artikel wo Sidebars vorkommen. --HeatPoint | discuss | 16:19, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) In der Testphase habe die mal mit dieser Vorlage ausgestattet. --HeatPoint | discuss | 16:33, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Breite der mittleren Spalte So, der neue skin is ja jetzt standard. Daher mal die Frage: Ist bei euch auch die mittlere spalte so schmal? (Rechts is ja keine Werbung vorhanden.) --HenK | discuss 16:46, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Können wir auch die wieder die alte hellere Hintgrundfarbe wie in vorigen Version behalten, denn die Farbe sah besser aus als das dunkle grau in der jetzigen Version. --Klossi 16:54, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::@HenK: Ich bemerke keinen großen Unterschied von der Breite. Vielleicht liegt das an den unterschiedlichen privaten Einstellungen (hört sich etwas schwammig an, was^^). Ich habe für mich übrigens wieder den alten, konventionellen Skin eingestellt, diesen finde ich einfach schlecht. --Andy Riker 17:00, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie geht das ich finde den alten Skin ehrlich gesagt auch viel besser und übersichtlicher als diesen. Wir haben ja schon einmal gegen diesen Skin hier gestimmt weiß nicht warum nun der neue wieder aktiviert wurde.--Klossi 17:02, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Einstellungen|Skin|MonoBook (Vorschau) ankreuzen und Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen (empfohlen) entkreuzen und Einstellungen speichern. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich finde es schade, dass nur Benutzern das möglich ist. --Andy Riker 17:08, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir haben gegen ihn gestimmt? Also, so wie ich das sehe, wären wir dann die einzigsten die sich querstellen. @andy: Die mitlere Spalte, wo quasi immer die Artikel stehen, ist bei mir zu schmal. Und rechts is dafür noch einges an platz. --HenK | discuss 17:23, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ihr kommt mir zuvor :-). Der Skin wurde heute von einem Admin umgestellt - passend, da ich euch eh bitten wollte in den nächsten Tagen eine entsprechende Änderung durchzuführen. Es gibt nur noch eine Handvoll Wikia-Wikis, die Monobook als Default für nicht angemeldete Benutzer haben, ansonsten sind wir mit der Umstellung so gut wie fertig. Warum dieser Schritt notwendig ist, wurde ja bereits an verschiedenen Stellen diskutiert. Für angemeldete Benutzer ändert sich nichts, wobei ich euch auf jeden Fall aufgrund der Vorteile von Monaco (insb. des Bilduploads) zumindest mal ans Herz legen würde, Monaco für ein paar Tage auszuprobieren. --Avatar 17:30, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::@HenK: Ich verstehe. Ich bin mal auf 1152 x 864 gegangen und Monaco eingestellt. Und @ Avatar: Die Bilduploads-Funktion kenne ich aus der englischen MA, die ist wirklich vorteilhaft. Dennoch bereitet mir Monaco Kopfschmerzen, Monobook ist wirklich übersichtlicher --Andy Riker 17:40, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Die mittlere Spalte breiter zu machen, ist kein Problem, das ist eine Zeile in CSS im persönliche Monobook (bzw die Entsprechung für diesen Skin), ich finde die auch viel zu schmal. Weiß einer wie man Teile der Seitenleiste ausblendet, speziell den Community-Teil, das brauche ich irgendwie nie... Kebron 17:43, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Die mittlere Spalte breiter zu machen, ist kein Problem, das ist eine Zeile in CSS im persönliche Monobook (bzw die Entsprechung für diesen Skin). Weiß einer wie man Teile der Seitenleiste ausblendet, speziell den Community-Teil, das brauche ich irgendwie nie... Kebron 17:43, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::ich habe der gesamten Seite eine maximale Breite gegeben. Das ist, denke ich, unbedingt nötig um bei hohen Auflösungen die Zeilenlänge zu gewährleisten das der Leser vom ende der letzten Zeile zum Anfang der Neuen findet. Ich würde die Änderung ungern wieder rausnehmen außer alle hier sind dagegen. Vlt können wir auch einen Konsens finden. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:23, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also mir wäre die mittlere Spalte auch zu schmal, aber da bei mir auch alles beim Alten bleibt mische ich mich da nicht ein. Allerdings sieht es auf einem breiten Bildschirm echt hässlich aus, wenn mehr als ein Viertel des Bildschirms einfach nichts enthält....--Bravomike 20:02, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::wie findest du es jetzt?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:24, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wie gesagt, mich betrifft's nicht, aber so ist vermutlich ganz ok.--Bravomike 20:51, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bei mir ist es etwas komisch. Habe zwei unterschiedliche Verhaltensweisen: :::::::Einstellungen sind: Einstellungen|Skin|MonoBook (Vorschau) :::::::Normale Seiten (Episoden usw.) und meine Benutzerseite sind ok. :::::::Hauptseite, viele Diskussionen (inklusive meiner Benutzerseite) benutzen weiterhin die neue Skin. Und dabei habe ich links und rechts ein je 5cm. Spalte, die einfach leer ist und in der sich kein Inhalt, keine Werbung und nichts befindet. Kann das an meiner Grafikeinstellung (1280x800 Bildpunkte) liegen? Das ist voll nervend...--Tobi72 20:54, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Also jetzt hat sich bei mir alles umgestellt. Nun habe ich auf ganz MA/de rechts und links eine 5cm breite leere Spalte und alle formatierungen sind hinüber...--Tobi72 21:03, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hat sich erledigt. Habe "Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen (empfohlen)" rausgenommen und schon ist alles beim Alten.--Tobi72 21:06, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ich hatte heute zufällig das Vergnügen, mal mit einem etwas höher aufgelösten 16:9-Bildschirm zu surfen... und war, ehrlich gesagt, sofort negativ überrascht von den merkwürdigen Rändern. Warum muss man denn sofort schon wieder vom Standard abweichen und eine Extrawurst haben? Das verstehe ich nicht. @Shisma: Wenn du (als scheinbar einziger) so großen Wert auf schmale Textflächen legst, warum dann nicht in deiner höchtpersönlichen CSS-Datei? -- Cid Highwind 23:19, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Fragen zum neuen Skin also, ich muss sagen, so schlecht ist der skin ja nicht. ich sehe zwar noch keine werbung links (was auch an adblock liegen könne) aber ich habe ein paar fragen: *kann man die Sprachwahl so einstellen das sie wieder so ist wie früher? so ist es einfach unpracktisch, vorher konnte man auf einen blick sehen, in wie vielen Sprachversionen ein Artikel bereits existierte und in der Kommandozeile konnte man auch schnell nachschauen wie der Artikel dort heisst. sehr praktisch zum bearbeiten. *wo kann man seiten bewerten? --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:57, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Im Prinzip habe ich auch nichts gegen den neuen Skin, leider ist die Leiste links immer komplett im Artiekl drin und überdeckt die Hälfte, Werbung ist bei mir auch nicht da. Das ist schon ziemlich störend, in der MA/en funktionert es allerdings gut.--Zottamann 14:06, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::du solltest dir unbedingt mal das hier durchlesen. ansonsten drück mal strg+F5. dann müsste es theoretisch gehen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:54, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich benutze von Zeit zu Zeit sowieso den Firefox (immer wenn der IE irgendwas mal wieder nicht mitmacht^^)...aber mittlerweile ist das Problem generell verschwunden.--Zottamann 13:32, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Da hab ich noch ein kleines Problem: sowohl wenn ich angemeldet bin als auch wenn ich nicht angemeldet bin ist bei ganz links auf der seite ein rand. Quasi das, was vorher noch rechts zu viel war. --HenK | discuss 15:36, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :verstehe ich nicht--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:44, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hm, wie soll ich das erklären. --HenK | discuss 16:59, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :mach doch mal ein screenshot--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:00, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wo soll ich den dann am besten speichern? --HenK | discuss 17:04, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) So siehts bei mir aus: Kannste wieder löschen wenn du es gesehen hast shisma. thumb :ehm, dieser Abstand zwischen der Sidebar und dem lenken Seitenrand, ist beabsichtig. schau mal auf der anderen Seite ist genau der selbe Abstand :) . wirkt es so ungewollt oder nur ungewohnt?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:50, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hm, ok. Es war vorher aber nicht. Deswegen viel mir das halt auf. Bisschen ungewohnt. --HenK | discuss 15:08, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Warum haben wir hier eigentlich bei dem neuen Skin links und rechts einen so großen Rand? Ansonsten finde ich den Skin doch recht schön, aber damit kann ich mich gar nicht abfinden. ::::Ach ja, ich habe noch bemerkt, dass die Vorlage stub nicht korrekt angezeigt wird, also ohne Rahmen, bsp. Melora Pazlar, Phase, etc. Vielleicht kann man da ja was machen. --Egeria 16:33, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC)